Kaisuke Kusajishi
Kaisuke loves eating junk food, despite knowing that it is quite unhealthy for him. Generally he'll eat anything so long as it tastes good but he mainly just loves eating junk food. There is not a day that goes by that you won't catch him walking around with some sort of snack in his hand, whether it's chips or something sweet. He's also an excellent swimmer, being part of his school's swim team and always keeps on his own, whether it's just regular swimming or surfing when he has the spare time. Though surfing seems to gain him a lot of attention from the girls even though he doesn't ask for it or want it. He isn't the only one in his class that knows how to drive but he is the only one that owns a motorcycle and drives it to school on a regular. And he fixes on it himself, learning a little bit about mechanics from hanging out and around race tracks and has friends from other schools who also know people that can fix cars and other vehicles. He prefers not to rely on the help of his grandparents, trying to do everything on his own, as such, he's landed himself a job all on his own at a local restaurant. espite being good at other things, Kaisuke isn't the healthiest eater in the world. He will eat regular food but is normally seen stuffing his face with junk food, yet he remains as skinny as ever. Of course, eating too much of this stuff has made him sick quite a few times. Kaisuke also has horrible study habits, preferring to sleep in class rather than pay attention, which is why his grades tend to slip a lot. Another thing that bothers him is that he's often getting headaches anytime he becomes upset or frustrated with something. It is rare that he does but suffice to say, he does find it strange that this happens and no amount of aspirin in the world gets rid of the throbbing pain in his head. He's unsure whether it is an illness that is causing it, therefore he doesn't say anything to his grandparents to avoid them having to worry about him, preferring to keep it to himself. There have been times that when he has these bizarre and painful headaches that his eyes start glowing, thus he tends to steer clear of people and stay to himself out of fear that something may happen to them because he knows deep down that something is wrong but isn't sure what. This is also why Kaisuke doesn't have a girlfriend as he refuses to date anyone if he has to worry about the person he cares about ending up getting hurt because of him. Appearance Kaisuke is 6'0'' with neck-length white hair and golden-brown eyes. He has a pale skin complexion (but can sometimes appear peach or tan when he's been outside for long periods of time). He wears a standard boys uniform that consists of a black jacket with white trimmings, black pants, white long sleeved oxford shirt with a faded dark red necktie, black pants, white socks and black suede shoes. He wears casual clothes that normal teenage boys his age would wear like jeans, shorts every now and then, sneakers, occasional sandals, t-shirts of all kinds and colors, with and without logos on them and whenever he goes surfing he wears a wet-suit and when swimming he wears swim trunks. Only when Kaisuke's out surfing that he is seen with his surfboard. History Kaisuke was born the twin brother of Raisuke in Osaka, Japan to parents Marie and Kenta Kusajishi. They lived a fairly normal and easy life until the fateful date that their parents lost their lives in a car crash accident, causing their sons to be sent to live with their grandparents in Tokyo, Japan. They were only seven years old when their parents died and though Kaisuke would never admit it, he took their deaths harder than his brother did, not understanding why Raisuke hardly shed a tear for them. The move from their home they were used to stay in wasn't an easy one, especially for Kaisuke. He didn't like the idea that he had to leave the friends he'd made in Osaka to live in Tokyo and make all new friends as well as live with his father's parents. Raisuke, on the other hand, went on living life as if nothing happened. While he was sad at the fact that his parents were gone, he learned that crying about it wasn't going to bring them back and that their parents wouldn't want them to walk through the rest of their lives being sad about them being gone. They would want them to move on with their lives. So he did while also trying his best to comfort his brother as much as he could. They relied on one another to help them through the pain of their loss. However, Kaisuke used other means of helping him get his mind off it. While his brother did his own thing, he would occupy himself by playing card games with his grandfather or by himself. Games like Gin, Poker, Crazy Eights, etc. He'd even taken a hand in trying to play the Duel Monsters card game craze that'd began over in Domino, Japan but gradually became popular all over the world. He wasn't really into the game like everyone else was but it was just something else to do to not have to think about his parents. For a while, this seemed to work until an unfortunate day came to pass when he'd lost his brother. Raisuke was playing in the street with his brother and some of their new friends and tried to reclaim a ball that'd been thrown far out down the street and ended up getting hit by an oncoming car, his death was instant. There was no saving him and at the time this had happened, both boys were only ten years old. Things only had gone downhill from there. Then an unexplained thing happened after Raisuke's funeral … the memories of him had been erased mysterious from Daisuke and their grandparents to where he never existed at all. This caused them to believe they only had one grandson and Kaisuke to think that he was an only child. In other words, they were never given a chance to mourn over Raisuke's death. They went on with their lives and Kaisuke was steady being raised by his grandparents as if nothing happened. From that point on, he just focused on his own life and trying to get through each day one step at a time because the only death that he is aware of is his parents. He continued on with his schooling as well, originally having attended Juuban at age fifteen but was later enrolled into Ashford Private Boys Academy where he became part of the swim team and likes to challenge his people to a game of poker or gin after school and makes sure to not get caught. As for swimming, he finds it relaxing to just be in the water because he feels it washes away all of his troubles and fears. His grandmother told him that his father was a champion swimmer when he was his age. But he likes to do more than just swim. No, Kaisuke also loves to surf as well. He focuses more on swimming and surfing than he does his school work which he slacks off in, making barely passing grades and also has unhealthy eating habits where he's often scarfing down junk food like chips and sweets. He's not the only student in his class that knows how to drive either but he is the only one that owns a motorcycle that he drives to school often, earning his license at age sixteen. Kaisuke lives with his grandparents since the school doesn't have a dormitory facility on campus. Kaisuke also hides a dark part of himself from everyone, his grandparents included as he will have a tendency to isolate himself a lot because of the simple fact that whenever he becomes upset or frustrated, his eyes start glowing and begins having unexplained headaches. There is no explanation as to why this happens but he had always knew there was just something not right about his body as well as there also being more to his life that he just couldn't figure out. Whenever this happens to him, he tries to keep his distance as he's unsure if this random occurrence is dangerous to a point that others around him may get hurt. Nothing other than this has happened but he isn't taking any chances. He's now a senior at Ashford and he's lately been developing feelings of loneliness and emptiness, as if something else from his life is missing but isn't sure what it is. Though he just brushes it off and considers it to be him thinking about his parents again. He wants to find answers about why his eyes start glowing but unsure of where to begin looking or who to ask without anyone thinking that he's crazy, especially his grandparents. For now, he just tries to live out his life as much as he can as an ordinary teenager would but whatever secrets are being kept from him, he's going to find out no matter what. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Coming Soon! Kaisuke's Deck List Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Ashford Private Boys Academy *List of Ashford Academy Students